


Learning How to Love Again

by ldriitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldriitch/pseuds/ldriitch
Summary: Emotions are complicated, and healing takes time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 27





	Learning How to Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is just something i had on my mind. i've got some ideas, but other than that, i'm just going with the flow.

Bokuto and Kuroo work at a modest coffee shop. Inside the air is thick with the rich aroma of coffee, greeting anyone who comes through the door. There’s a wide variety of baked goods lined up in a glass cabinet on the counter, ranging from cakes to cookies. The coffee bar set up allows customers to look at their options. Other than Bokuto and Kuroo, it’s empty. Bokuto is in the back, putting his jacket away. He hears a ring come from the front of the shop. 

The bell positioned above the door sounds as someone enters, getting Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s attention. A gust of wind rushes inside, leaving a chill in the air. Since it was snowing that morning, Bokuto bundled up.

“Morning Kenma,” Kuroo says. Bokuto smiles and walks out of the backroom to greet his friend. He snatches the apron with his name before coming out.

“Kenma! Are you going to have your regular?” Bokuto asks as glances down, adjusting his apron while tying it in the back. 

“Mhm.” 

Bokuto looks up and pauses. There’s someone he doesn’t recognize standing with Kenma. This guy has a mess of black hair, the cold tinting his cheeks with a delicate shade of pink. He’s wearing just a hoodie and jeans, which Bokuto doubts are suitable to combat the winter chill. The guy is watching Kenma play his game over his shoulder with his hands cupped over his mouth. He’s trying to warm them by rubbing them together. He says something to Kuroo. Bokuto is too deep in thought to catch the conversation. Wait, how long has he been staring?

“Yo, Earth to Bokuto,” Kuroo says, waving his hand in Bokuto’s face. 

“Right! Coffee!” He snaps to attention and lets out an embarrassed giggle as he turns on his heels, heading to the back again.

The second the door closes behind him, he cups his face and stares at the ground for a second, giving himself a minute to collect himself. Once he’s regained his composure, he makes Kenma’s coffee. Both Bokuto and Kuroo know Kenma’s order by heart at this point since he comes every morning. Did the other guy ask for coffee? Wait, did they even say his name?

Bokuto facepalms when he realizes he didn’t catch a word the guy said. He can’t even recall if he ordered anything. Bokuto sighs and paces around for a second, running his fingers through his hair. This is fine. It’s okay.

“Hey, Kuroo?” Bokuto calls.

“Yo?” Kuroo calls back.

“Could you come here?” 

Kuroo peeks through the door. “What’s up?” 

“Um…” Bokuto looks to the side. “Did Kenma’s friend ask for anything?” 

Kuroo studies him before laughing. “Holy shit, you really were zoned the hell out,” he states with a snort.

“Shut up, I was distracted,” he returns with a pout. 

“His name’s Akaashi,” Kuroo tells him. “He asked for a hot Chai Latte.”

“Right!” Bokuto says. “That’s what I thought he said.”

“Mhm,” Kuroo giggles before heading back out the door. 

Alright. Chai Latte. Bokuto can do that. He gets to work, making the latte with extra care. He heats the tea before pouring the milk, making sure the foam is nice and fluffy. Then he sprinkles cinnamon on top as the finishing touch. He grabs a marker, removing the cap with his teeth. He pauses for a second with the cap still in his mouth. Agashi? Agaashi? What was it? The first one sounds close enough, so he goes with his gut, writing the name in large, bubbly handwriting.

Bokuto nods to himself before putting the cap back on the marker. He grabs both drinks and walks out the door. Kuroo is talking to the two boys. Kenma doesn't pay him any attention, but Akaashi looks intrigued. Bokuto makes his way over to them with a broad smile spread across his face. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Your coffee’s ready!” he announces, setting the cups on the counter in front of them.

Akaashi looks up at him and Bokuto feels the carpet being swept from under him. His eyes are like an oil painting, gentle strokes of both green and blue. They remind Bokuto of the most beautiful lakes only found in the mountains, surrounded by giant evergreen trees in the spring. His eyelashes are long and dark. They cast shadows along his cheeks as they flutter.

“Wow…” Bokuto breathes. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath. 

“What?” Akaashi asks.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bokuto blurts out without thinking. Akaashi’s jaw drops. Kenma looks up from his game and Kuroo stares at Bokuto with wide eyes. Bokuto slaps his hand over his mouth. 

“Well, that was forward,” Kuroo says as Akaashi looks at his cup.

“Sorry!” Bokuto apologizes. “I don’t know why I said that-”

“You spelled my name wrong,” Akaashi interrupts him. Bokuto’s face is heating up as the guy continues. “It’s Akaashi.”

“Right…” Bokuto says “Right! I knew that.” 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow and looks up at him again. “Right. Of course.”

“We should get going,” Kenma mumbles, nudging Akaashi. “We have class.”

Akaashi nods and waves goodbye to Kuroo and Bokuto. Bokuto gives a slow wave as he watches the two head out the door. Once they’ve left, he lets his arm drop. Kuroo looks him up and down before snorting. 

“What the hell was that?” he questions.

Bokuto slaps his hands over his cheeks as they turn red. “Shut up! I was nervous!”

“Yeah, you stared at him for like five minutes straight. You might as well have just taken a picture,” Kuroo says, slapping Bokuto’s back. 

Bokuto’s stops. “His number…” he whispers.

“What?” Kuroo asks. 

“I forgot to ask for his number,” Bokuto tells him. He looks at his friend with a dejected expression, a deep frown settling on his face. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Kuroo says. “He’s Kenma’s roommate, so I’m sure he’ll be coming around again.”

Bokuto lets out a sigh and nods before slapping his cheeks again. “That was embarrassing,” he groans. “I hope I didn’t freak him out.”

“Eh,” Kuroo shrugs, holding back a shit-eating grin. 

“Shut up!” Bokuto punches him in the shoulder as Kuroo cackles.

The rest of their shift is full of Kuroo teasing Bokuto for falling head over heels for someone he didn’t even know. Bokuto is red in the face the entire time as he swats Kuroo away. He tries to ignore it but ends up locking himself in the back room until their shift finishes. Once it’s over, they leave for their dorm, play fighting the entire way. 

\--------------------

The next morning, Akaashi walks with Kenma to the Cafe again. The snow is blinding as the sun’s rays reflect off the surface. Kenma has the lower part of his face buried in his scarf as he plays a game on his phone. Akaashi rests a hand on his back. He guides him through the crowd. Every breath he takes is visible against the numbing morning air, and he feels the chill nipping at his cheeks. He adjusts the bookbag he’s wearing and shivers. Kenma spares him a quick glance. 

“You should wear more layers,” he tells him.

“Mm,” is Akaashi’s only response.

Kenma doesn’t press the topic. He goes back to his game as they enter the coffee shop.

“Good morning, Kenma, Akaashi,” Kuroo greets them both.

“Hey,” Kenma says. 

“Good morning, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi waves and leads Kenma to the counter. 

Bokuto comes crashing through the doors with two cups in his hands. “Hey, hey, hey! I have coffee!” 

“Holy shit, Bo. Dial it back a bit,” Kuroo says with a laugh.

Bokuto ignores him, coming up to the counter. He hands both the boys their drinks. Akaashi takes his with both hands, the cup's warmth causing him to shiver. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” 

Bokuto’s eyes light up, and he smiles at Akaashi as he hands Kenma his coffee. Akaashi looks at his own cup to check if his name is even remotely correct. Written on the cup in Bokuto’s handwriting is, ‘Agaaaaaaaaaaaashi.’ Written underneath is a question. ‘Number?’ When Akaashi looks back up, Bokuto is staring at him, as if expecting something.

“It’s Akaashi,” he responds. 

“Dude…” Kuroo says.

Bokuto pauses and facepalms. “Right, I knew that!”

“Mmm,” Akaashi hums, taking a sip from his drink to hide the small smile threatening to spread across his face. 

“I have to get to class,” Kenma tells them. “Akaashi, you’ll be okay here?”

Akaashi gives him a nod. This gets Bokuto’s attention. “You’re staying?” he asks.

“Mhm, they canceled my first class,” Akaashi informs him. Kenma waves to the three of them before heading out of the coffee shop. With that, Kuroo leaves the two of them alone.

“Soooo…” Bokuto says with the tilt of his head as if expecting something. Akaashi plays dumb and raises his eyebrow. Bokuto motions to the cup. Akaashi looks at it, examining it for a second before smiling at Bokuto. 

“It’s good,” he tells him.

“No!’ Bokuto throws his hands in the air with an exasperated sigh. “Your number. Can I have it?”

“Ah, right,” Akaashi says, hiding behind his cup as he takes another sip. Bokuto fidgets as he waits for a response. Kenma looks between the two of them with a raised eyebrow. Akaashi lowers his cup. “No.”

“Huh?” Bokuto asks, his body sagging. “How come?”

“Not until you learn my name,” Akaashi tells him. 

“Akashi,” Bokuto says. 

“Nice try,” Akaashi hums, amused with the boy’s antics. Kuroo isn’t facing them, but Akaashi hears him snort.

“Hey- It’s not funny,” Bokuto pouts. “Come onnnn.”

“I have to do work,” Akaashi responds, turning on his heels. He heads to one of the coffee tables that’s closer to the counter and sets his book bag on the ground. Sliding into the seat, he pulls out his textbook and notes. He faces away from Bokuto’s general direction because he plans on getting things done without staring at the barista that is hellbent on getting his number. Bokuto watches Akaashi from across the cafe with a pout on his face. 

Kuroo elbows him in the side. “Hey, he’s just messing with you. He’s just busy right now,” he assures him.

Bokuto huffs. He opens one of the glass cabinets with a plan to get Akaashi’s attention. Walking over, he stands in front of his table, hiding something behind his back. Akaashi looks up at Bokuto with a raised eyebrow. He whips out a cake pop, offering it to Akaashi. 

“Ah-kaah-shi,” Bokuto enunciates every part of his name, smiling at him. Akaashi’s cheeks flush with how much care he puts into saying his name. He says it like it’s the most important thing he’s ever said. Akaashi stares at Bokuto’s lips as he continues to speak. “You should eat something,” Bokuto tells him. “Your brain won’t be able to focus if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, taking the cake pop. Bokuto gives him a thumbs up before returning to his post behind the counter with Kuroo, who slaps him on the back. 

Akaashi spends the rest of his time focusing on his work, setting a timer for when he needs to leave. Once it goes off, he packs his things into his book bag and throws it over his shoulders. He takes out a sticky note and writes his number before pasting it on the table. He waves goodbye before heading out the front door of the cafe, the bell ringing over his head as he exits. 

“Dude!” Akaashi hears Bokuto shout as the door closes behind him. “His number!”

Akaashi smiles to himself, feeling a slight blush creeping up his neck as he walks across the street.


End file.
